Discovering Love
by Woody0607
Summary: Soujiro and Misao meet days before the battle with Shishio begins, when she discovers he is a Juppongatana, they go different ways, but years later they are reunited.
1. 5 to 7 Days

**Hi! This is my first fan fiction! I am really sorry for any mistakes you may find while reading the story. I am not an English native speaker. Thanks for reading this and please review! :D I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Anythig related to the anime or manga "Rurouni Kenshin" belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki. **

Makimachi Misao was planning her next strike

Makimachi Misao was planning her next strike. She needed money in order to get to Tokyo, and stealing seemed to be the easiest way to get it. As an Oniwaban member, she had managed to survive all by her own, thanks to her ninja skills and her determination to see, after years, Shinomori Aoshi once again.

It was noon already, and she was waiting for someone to appear. Someone, she could rob.

'_This is pathetic'_ She thought as she sat against the wall of the cave she was hiding in. _'It is one of those days'._

By "one of those days" she meant days she wouldn't be able to steal a cent. She sat there, impatiently for some more minutes, until she saw someone.

'Finally!' She thought as she stood up and walked to the cave entrance, making sure she stayed out of sight. She saw a man, he looked about nineteen or twenty years old, he was carrying a sword and he looked…weak? 'Yeah! This will be an easy one!'

She started walking towards him, as silently as possible she jumped onto a branch tree and began to travel through the trees. She was a really agile woman, so she had no difficulty in doing this. Before she could notice, she saw herself on a tree, on top of the man she was about to rob.

"Show yourself" the man said, and Misao froze completely, she thought she was so silent, he was no ordinary man. "I said show yourself, or will I have to go get you?"

Nothing happened.

"Okay, you asked for it" he said, a smile on his face. With a hand on his sword, he jumped and cut the branch Misao was on. She quickly jumped to another branch, but this time, he was fast enough to cut the tree down. "Are you going to give me a hard time miss?"

She fell to the ground, letting a moan of pain escape her lips, and stood up. She looked up to him and met his cobalt eyes. He was taller than her and he was always smiling.

"Who are you?" Misao asked her hand on her head.

"There is no reason why I should reveal my identity" he answered smiling. Agh it was starting to annoy her. "May I ask what a girl like you is doing at this time of the day still awake?"

"There is no reason why I should answer that" she replied, and jumped onto the branch on top of her. "And I am not a girl! Now give me all your money!"

"Oh I see, so are you woman thief?" he asked, smile still on his face. "That's not something you see everyday"

"Give me your money or I will have to take it personally!" she shouted, she didn't know why, but this man was really annoying her.

"You can take it, I won't fight you" he said and held out a bag full of money on his hand, handing it to her.

"You are annoying you know?" she told him, taking the bag without letting her guard down.

"I've heard that before" he politely said and smiled. He sheathed his sword and started walking the opposite direction.

"Hey wait!" she ordered and threw the bag of money he had given her on his head. "Where are you heading to?"

"I am looking for someone" he told her, rubbing the place the bag full of money had hit him "Now, if you were so kind I would appreciate to be left alone"

"I am looking for someone too, I am on my way to Tokyo" she said "Shinomori Aoshi"

He quickly turned around and met her gaze.

"Do you know him?" she asked and picked up the bag of money from the floor.

"Never heard of him before" he lied, "But I am on my way to Tokyo as well, I wouldn't mind if you followed me to the next town"

"Great!" she jumped to the ground "And may I ask, who are you looking for?"

"None of your business" he answered, smiling. "I am Soujiro by the way"

"My name is Makimachi Misao, but you can call me Misao" she told him "Hm, how old are you?"

He was a little surprised by the question, "I am eighteen years old, I guess"

"You guess? How come you don't know your age?" she asked, annoyed

"I lost track of it, so how old are you?" he stopped walking and sat down next to a tree.

"I am sixteen, hey why are you sitting down? I thought we were walking to the next town" she asked him.

"We are not walking through the forest at one in the morning" he answered smiling "And I am really tired, if you don't mind, I would like to sleep"

"Fine! Go to bed you baby" she shouted and sat against the tree in front of him, but she quickly fell asleep.

Makimachi Misao was sixteen, but she looked much younger. She still did not have the body of a woman, and if she did, it was covered under her ninja outfit. Her eyes were sea green and her hair was black, always tied down in a braid. She was a short woman, but she was really courageous and was afraid of almost nothing. She had had a hard childhood, raised by the Oniwaban members, but one day she was left behind with and old man. Her sweetheart had always been Shinomori Aoshi, former leader of the Oniwaban group. Though, he was much older than her, she had always loved him. When she heard he was in Tokyo, she left without hesitation to look for him. It was her only wish, to be loved by Aoshi.

When she woke up, she saw herself sitting all alone against a tree. She quickly started remembering what had happened. She remembered the boy, or man, he looked quite young actually, and she remembered what he said about going with her to the closest town. She stood up and began looking for him, but then she realized she was really hungry and alone.

"Great, he took his money!" she whispered angry, a hand on her empty pocket "I knew it was a trick, I am not letting my guard down anymore!"

"You know it is not healthy, talking to yourself" a man told her, smile on his face.

"Shut up I wasn't talking to myself!" she screamed "where were you?"

Even though Soujiro was eighteen years old, his smile made him look much younger. Now that there was sunlight, Misao was able to see him. He was not ugly, he was actually pretty handsome. His eyes were cobalt blue and his hair was light brown. He was tall, really tall and he looked skinny and frail. She had underestimated him yesterday because of his looks, but this time she wasn't going to fall for it.

"Oh, I am sorry I left you alone" he told her "I went to look for food"

"Oh and did you have to take the money? My money?" she asked him, now she was standing in front of him.

"I am sorry, but I used it to buy bread" he showed her the bread and mushrooms he had bought.

"I don't like you" she told him and glared at him "where did you exactly buy the bread?"

"There was a market in the last town, I just went there and bought it" he answered and sat down "Are you eating something?"

"Of course I am! I am starving" she sat down in front of him and looked at his sword "Why are you carrying a sword?"

"Self defense" he answered taking a piece of bread and handing it to her. "I've been learning swordsmanship for ten years already"

"Ten years?!" she asked surprised, "but why exactly have you been learning swordsmanship?"

"I just find swordsmanship interesting" he answered taking a bite of his bread.

They sat there in the middle of the forest for a while, Misao was surprised by Soujiro's kindness, and she first thought he was annoying, but now she was enjoying his company, she didn't want to be alone in such long trip.

"How many miles to next town?" she stood up after their meal

"I am not sure, but it might take us 5 to 7 days to arrive" he calmly answered and stood up.

"5 TO 7 DAYS!?" she screamed, it was too long. _'How am I going to live with that smile of his for 7 more days?' _

"Yep, so make yourself comfortable, it is a long trip" he grabbed his sword and started walking.

"Oh I hate you" she whispered loud enough for him to hear and began walking behind him.


	2. One More Reason to Hate him

**Hello! Thanks for reading my story! ****And I apologize for any mistakes you may find…as I told you before I am not an English native speaker and I am doing my best :D thanks…reviews please.**

**Disclaimer: Anythig related to the anime or manga "Rurouni Kenshin" belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

"How many miles to next town?" she stood up after their meal

"I am not sure, but it might take us 5 to 7 days to arrive" he calmly answered and stood up.

"5 TO 7 DAYS!?" she screamed, it was too long. _'How am I going to live with that smile of his for 7 more days?' _

"Yep, so make yourself comfortable, it is a long trip" he grabbed his sword and started walking.

"Oh I hate you" she whispered loud enough for him to hear and began walking behind him.

They had been walking for three hours already, she was really tired, but there was really nothing she could do about it. Soujiro seemed to endure; he didn't show the slightest sign of tiredness. Silence had ruled between the both of them, there was nothing to talk about, besides, she had just met him. However, silence didn't seem to bother either one.

She was thinking about lots of things: The Oniwaban group, Tokyo, Soujiro, and of course, Shinomori Aoshi. She couldn't believe she was about to see him! It was her first clue to finding all of them and she wasn't going to waste it.

"Miss, hmm are you tired?" he asked and turned around "You are walking pretty slow"

It was actually true; she had slowed down her pace as she got tired. "Well of course I am tired! Why wouldn't I? We have been walking non-stop for three hours already!"

"We can rest, I guess" Though he didn't need it, he knew she was really tired "Let's sit down"

"Fine" she said and sat down

Silence...

"Hm Soujiro?" she called him and he met her gaze "Thank you, you know for being so…good I guess"

"You are more than welcome" he smiled, _'why did he always smile?'_

Soujiro was an eighteen year old man, though he seemed to be a happy person, he was really miserable in the inside. He had been working for a man named Shishio for years as a result of a painful childhood. Seta Soujiro was no ordinary swordsman; he was a trained killer and the strongest of the Juppongatana (Shishio's personal guard). He was trained to be an emotionless man, so all he could ever feel was joy. He had learnt to hide his inner emotions and to show only but happiness. He had no killing ki whatsoever, so fighting Soujiro was one of the most challenging things.

"Are you okay now? He asked politely after being seated for 10 minutes.

"I guess I am okay now, we can keep walking" she answered and stood up.

"So, who is this man you are looking for?" though he knew, because Shishio ordered him to ask Aoshi to join Shishio's army, he was still curious.

"Hm, he is just an old friend" she lied "I've been trying to find him for years already, and one day I heard he was in Tokyo"

"And how do you know that's true?" he asked, smile on his face, as always.

"I don't" she looked down and hid from his gaze "But it is the only clue I have to him"

"I understand, it might be just a coincidence, but the man I am looking for is also in Tokyo" he told her and she looked at him.

"Well then it is a good thing I found you" She laughed and began walking faster; she wanted to arrive and see him!

"This man, is he only a friend of yours?" he asked with genuine curiosity, though he really didn't care.

"What makes you think he is more than a friend!?" she replied annoyed and her face started blushing "Mind your own business"

"I am sorry, you are right it is none of my business" he politely replied "Let's keep walking, we only have five more hours of sunlight and we need to stop to eat something any time soon"

'_HE REALLY SHOULDN'T HAVE MENTIONED FOOD'_she thought, now she was really starving to death. 'One more reason to hate him'

They walked for two more hours but he didn't seem tired or hungry! Was he some kind of machine or something alike? She really needed to rest and eat.

"HEY YOU STUPID BABY! she screamed, but he didn't hear her because he was far too ahead of her. "FAT COW! SMILING FERRET!" Ok, she had run out of insults, so she threw her bag full of money on his fat head and hit him…hard.

"Hey! What was that for?!" he asked, but he was laughing "What is it?"

"I've already tried every kind of insult and you just don't turn around!" she told him annoyed.

"You could have tried Soujiro and I may have turned around" he picked up the bag of money and handed it to her "Now, what do you need miss Misao?"

"I am starving to death!" she shouted "What did you exactly mean by 'we need to stop to eat something any time soon'?"

"I am sorry miss Misao, I didn't know you were hungry" he apologized and sat down against a tree. "here, take it"

"But it is the last piece of bread left, aren't you hungry?" she asked surprised by his generosity.

"Oh don't worry about me" he replied "I've survived more than one day without food, but I will go tomorrow to find some water"

"Water! I completely forgot" she broke the bread in half and handed him the other half "take it, after all you bought it"

"No miss Misao, you take it" he refused and waved his hand to express he didn't wanted it "You need it more than me"

"Well, hmm, thanks I guess" she wasn't used to this kind of treatment, but she liked it.

"You are welcome" he smiled and sat down next to her. "So why are you alone?"

"I escaped from home some time ago" she looked down "I was left alone with an old man in Tokyo, he raised me after the Oniwaban members left me"

"So this Aoshi, is he an Oniwaban member?" he asked

"Yes! In fact he is the leader and he has been the leader since he was fifteen!" she answered cheerfully.

"I see, and what would happen if you didn't find him in Tokyo?" Soujiro asked, she was pissed and tired of his questions.

"Well, I think I will return to Tokyo, but that won't happen, I know I will find my sweethea…I am sorry, Shinomori Aoshi" she blushed and he laughed.

"I wish you luck on your search" he told her

"Well thank you, I wish you luck as well" she replied "And who are you looking for?"

"I am not supposed to say, but I guess he is Tokyo as well" he answered and looked down, letting her know he didn't want to talk about it.

He waited for her to finish, but by then, the sun had already disappeared. They walked an incredible distance that day and he was not tired. He was proud of himself but he later realized he was sleepy. It was a really cold day, he was just wearing his gi, so he was a little cold, but when he looked at her in nothing but her ninja outfit he felt sorry for her. But he wasn't supposed to feel anything for anyone, he reminded himself and forgot his thought. He just wanted to sleep.

"I am going to sleep now miss Misao" he told her "I hope you don't mind"

"Oh not at all, I am pretty tired as well" she answered and a cold breeze hit her "Ouch, it is really cold, aren't you freezing?"

"Hm no, I am used to this kind of weather, how about you?" he asked

"I am freezing, this hasn't been a good day, I have starved to death, walked miles and it is freezing cold!" she screamed annoyed

"Too bad, hope tomorrow is better" he said and closed his eyes.

They fell asleep, both lying down, side by side, however they didn't even notice. She slept well next to him, he was really warm so being next to him helped her stay hot.


	3. Some water

Aha Hi again! I haven't received any reviews but I am not discouraged yet…I am sorry for any mistakes you may find during your reading.

**Disclaimer: Anythig related to the anime or manga "Rurouni Kenshin" belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

"I am going to sleep now miss Misao" he told her "I hope you don't mind"

"Oh not at all, I am pretty tired as well" she answered and a cold breeze hit her "Ouch, it is really cold, aren't you freezing?"

"Hm no, I am used to this kind of weather, how about you?" he asked

"I am freezing, this hasn't been a good day, I have starved to death, walked miles and it is freezing cold!" she screamed annoyed

"Too bad, hope tomorrow is better" he said and closed his eyes.

They fell asleep, both lying down, side by side, however they didn't even notice. She slept well next to him, he was really warm so being next to him helped her stay hot.

It was a sunny day, not as cold as yesterday, but the cold breeze was still there. The first thing she saw when she woke up was Soujiro asleep next to her. _'Oh damn, what did I do?' _She stood up. There was a funny smell, she didn't know what it was until she smelled herself, and she smelled horribly, really disgusting. _'I am taking a shower today'_ she thought and started walking as silently as possible carefully not to wake Soujiro up.

There was a lake in the middle of the forest, not far from where Soujiro and she had spent the night. As she was walking she was thinking: _'Nothing happened yesterday right? Because if it had happened, I would remember. And besides, I love Lord Aoshi, I couldn't have betrayed him in such way. I just want this to be over and soon, ah yes! I found the lake' _

She checked the parameter for any people, it was only she, and so she removed all of her clothes and placed them on top of a rock. She dug in the lake and it felt so good. The water was warm, the cold breeze had stopped and she was completely naked.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

'_Damn I slept a lot' _he stood up and looked around. He was alone, but when he looked down, he saw the bag of money, her bag full of money he had given her, _'Where is she? She couldn't have left me, she left her money. I need her to get to Shinomori Aoshi, well she may return in a few hours, I am going to look for water" _And so, he began walking towards the lake she was in, though he had no idea of this.

'_I have to hurry up, if I don't find Lord Aoshi soon, maybe Lord Shishio will get angry at me, well whatever, it is not like he is going to kill me, I am his right hand, great! I found the la…WHAT?!'_ he thought as he looked into the lake, she was there…NAKED.

It was then when he realized how beautiful she really was, she DID have a woman's body, but it was always covered under her weird outfit. He was emotionless, but he was a man after all. But he was supposed to feel nothing for anyone, so he turned around and began walking the opposite direction. Unfortunately for him, she had great hearing.

"Who is there!" she screamed and covered herself up with her shirt, Soujiro froze, but he had to move when Misao threw a kunai at him.

Soujiro was now in front of Misao. _'This is the end, she won't travel with me anymore.'_ he thought.

"AHHH!!" she sreamed really loud, _'he saw me naked! I am so embarrassed!'_

"Please….Stop…Shouting!" he screamed and turned around; he didn't want to be accused of seeing something on purpose.

"TURN AROUND! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" she kept screaming and deeply blushed.

"I came for water! Now miss please cover up so I can turn around" he asked her in a polite voice.

"Fine, you can turn around" she said, after the blush had disappeared and she was completely dressed.

"What was that!" he said, but he regretted he had.

"What do you mean? THAT….WAS ME!" she answered angrily "I can't believe you saw me na…" she didn't want to finish the phrase.

"I am sorry, I didn't know you were here" he apologized and bowed. "I came for some water"

"Yeah I heard you the first time, thank you very much" she said disgusted and walked towards him, she wanted to literally kill him "I HATE YOU!"

"Hm…can I do anything to change your opinion about me?" he asked and moved back, away from her, she was really scary sometimes.

"Oh yes! You can die, but I think killing is against the law" she hated him so much "where the hell is my fucking money?"

"You left it where we spent the night" that sounded kind of…weird.

"Ha, and did you leave it there?" she asked, really pissed

"No, of course not miss, I took it" he said and handed it to her "but I don't really know why you care so much about it, it is just money after all"

"IT IS MY MONEY, SO DON'T YOU DARE GET YOUR FILTHY GROSS HANDS ON IT AGAIN UNDERSTOOD?" she demanded and walked away from him, towards the river "I thought you came for some water"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot! Thank you" he smiled _'Why in the world was he smiling!' _

"Well maybe you forgot cause you saw me naked!" she completed the phrase this time and he blushed, but he looked down.

"I am sorry for that" he apologized again and bowed, still blushing.

"Ugh, how many days are there left? I just want you to disappear!" she said annoyed

"We have been going pretty fast, so I think we will arrive in 3 to 4 days" he said and filled one bucket of water.

"3 to 4 days!?' she shouted "Hey, where did you get that bucket from?"

"I bought it together with the bread and mushrooms, I knew it would come in handy" he said and smiled.

"Well hurry up! Let's keep walking!" she was really pissed

"I was planning on taking a shower if you don't mind miss" he politely asked for permission and bowed.

"What am I! Your mom? Just shower! But I hope you don't mind if I see you naked!" she screamed and he blushed.

"I am sorry miss but I do mind, it was an accident I hope you forgive me" he said and looked at her; she was a completely different woman from before. After seeing her…naked, he started seeing her as the woman she is and not as the girl he thought she was.

"Well stop looking at me and take a shower!" she started walking into the forest "I will go take a walk"

'_She is crazy'_he thought, two days had already passed and he was sick of her. '_How am I going to handle 4 more days?' _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

'_3 to 4 more days? That is too much! I can't be with him so long, I will lose him tonight!'_she thought as she was walking through the forest. _'Yes, tonight while he is sleeping I will leave him'_


	4. The Tenken

Hi

**Hi! I want to thank FinalFlash54 for the review! Really thanks! Haha I am kind of inspired to continue :D**

**Disclaimer: Anythig related to the anime or manga "Rurouni Kenshin" belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

"Well stop looking at me and take a shower!" she started walking into the forest "I will go take a walk"

'_She is crazy'_he thought, two days had already passed and he was sick of her. '_How am I going to handle 4 more days?' _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

'_3 to 4 more days? That is too much! I can't be with him so long, I will lose him tonight!'_she thought as she was walking through the forest. _'Yes, tonight while he is sleeping I will leave him'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hm, miss Misao?" Soujiro asked her

"What do you want?" she asked pissed and turned around to face him

"Aren't you hungry? We have been walking for four hours and I am kind of starving" he said, _'wow, is he really tired?' _she thought.

"Well I am not hungry but I guess we can rest" she said, her legs were trembling; she was tired but still angry about today's incident.

"Okay, we still have some mushrooms left, I am sorry I didn't buy more food" he apologized and sat down.

"Don't worry about it, we can get more tomorrow" she lied, she was planning on leaving him tonight.

They sat down and ate the few mushrooms they had left. They tasted really gross, but they were food.

They finished eating and stayed seated for some more minutes, they had to take a break. Soujiro was really nice, there was no reason to leave him behind, but she thought he was annoying. He was always smiling and somehow his kindness made him even more annoying.

They stood up and kept walking until the sun was down. It was dark already and it was time to sleep.

"I guess we can sleep now" Misao suggested and sat down against a tree.

"Hm, sure" he said but he was not tired or sleepy and sat down next to her.

Short time passed and he was asleep, he looked so cute when he was sleeping…wait she didn't just think that. She silently stood up, she was really really quiet, and jumped on a branch. She was faster traveling through trees, so she was jumping from branch to branch, money on her hand but she was interrupted when she heard some men laughing.

"Oh come on sweetheart, don't be shy" the first man said.

"We won't hurt you" the other one said, she looked down at the four men, they were huge and were around someone, a girl, she was around her age and looked really cute.

"Come on!" the third one shouted and took her by the wrist "Come have fun with us"

"Wait, who are you?" she asked shyly and struggled against the man who was now holding her by the waist.

"We are bandits but we have no intention of hurting you" the one who was holding her said "so don't be a bitch and let us have fun with you"

"Wait no! Leave me alone!" she firmly said and kicked the man on the shin, he let out a moan of pain.

"You bitch!" the fourth man said and grabbed her by the hair.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Misao jumped to the ground and took her fighting stances.

"Oh look guys! Another one! We will have fun tonight!" the first man said and unsheathed his katana.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" she repeated and attacked the first man with her kunais, they hit him hard and he fell to the ground, but the other three unsheathed their swords and let the girl go.

Misao attacked the second man but missed him and the fourth man was running towards her. She jumped to a branch and looked down. _'Oh my God, this will be difficult'_

"Come down you bitch!" the third man shouted "Don't be so coward"

Misao threw a kunai at him and hit him, he was now on the ground bleeding, but the second man cut down the branch she was on and Misao fell to the ground, before she knew, two men were pointing their katanas to her. She slowly stood up and looked at the girl, she was shaking of fear, but she was willing to help Misao so she took the sword of the man who was on the floor and attacked one of the men who were around Misao.

"Wait! NO! YOU CAN'T GO AGAINST HIM!" Misao shouted, but she blinked and saw the girl on the floor bleeding. "FUCK! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"

" That's what happens when you don't behave" he said and grabbed Misao by the wrist, but she quickly let go of him and kicked him in the face.

"And that's what happens when you fight against Makimachi Misao!" she said and threw a kunai against the other man who was pointing his sword to her. It was only her against a man.

"This is not over!" he shouted and pointed his katana to her.

"I never said it was!" she screamed and jumped to a branch. He cut it down but she had already been through that so she quickly jumped to the ground and threw a kunai at his feet. She was faster than him. He fell to the ground and she run towards the girl on the floor.

Misao examined her cut, she was still alive, but she was bleeding a lot. She had a huge sword injury on her stomach and was still breathing. She opened her shirt and ripped a piece of cloth from her outfit to start cleaning the injury, but she let out a scream when someone behind her attacked her with a sword.

"AHH!" Misao screamed, her back was now open; the first man she fought was now on his feet.

"It is still not over!" he said, smile on his face.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"AHH!" Misao screamed, her back was now open; the first man she fought was now on his feet.

"MISS MISAO!" Soujiro woke up, he swore he had just heard miss Misao scream. He looked around and saw no one. "Where the hell did she go? She is in trouble I sense it!"

He stood up and used his Shikuchi to find Misao, he was REALLY fast, he knew he was coming closer to her because he heard her screams louder.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"It is still not over!" he said, smile on his face.

Misao was on the floor bleeding, she was moaning in pain but she was not going to lie down and do nothing. It hurt a lot, but she stood up and took her fighting stances.

"Come on! What are you waiting for bitch!" the man said and saw her running towards him, but he was really fast so he avoided her attack and hit her stomach this time, she fell down to the ground and screamed again, _'Who was this man!"_

"Oh girl, you are so weak!" he said and the three men stood up "Did you really think you could go against us?"

They laughed and looked at her, they started walking towards her and one of them grabbed her shirt collar and jerked her up against a tree. She let out another scream of pain.

"Let's have our fun now!" one of them said and shoved his hand under her shirt and made sure to hurt her even more when he grabbed her left breast and squeezed it hard.

"AHHH!" she screamed but they laughed, they were enjoying her pain. _'I can't let them do this!'_

"Make sure she suffers Keiko!" the first main said and smiled.

"No problem chief!" the man who was holding her said and he let go of Misao, she fell to the ground and screamed. "Take her clothes off guys!"

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?!" a man said, it was Misao's salvation, it was Soujiro.

"Finally!" she screamed with all of her force, relieved. "I wondered how much time it was going to take you!"

"Don't worry Miss Misao, I am here to help you" he smiled, and for the first time in her life, she was happy to see him smile. The pain was too much, so she fainted.

"Who are you boy?" the chief asked and laughed "Want to have fun too?"

"I am Soujiro the Tenken!" he said smiling and unsheathed his sword "I don't know if you have heard about me"

"Never heard of you!" the chief laughed and unsheathed his sword as well.

"Wait chief! He is the Tenken! I've heard things about him! He is a trained killer!" one of them warned him.

"Well this will be fun!" he said and attacked Soujiro, but in one of Soujiro's moves, he was lying on the floor, dead.

"So! Come on!" Soujiro said and smiled "Who is next?"

But after saying this, the three men left ran away.

"Cowards" he said under his breath and walked towards Misao. "Miss Misao? Miss Misao wake up!"

Misao felt someone shaking her, she quickly woke up and tried to stand up, but it was really painful. She looked up and saw Soujiro.

"Soujiro! Thanks God you are here! Thank you! Tha…" but she was interrupted when Soujiro placed a finger on her mouth to shut her up.

"You are welcome, now you are hurt miss Misao, I need to look at your wounds if you allow me to" he asked politely and smiled.

"Thank yo…wait! The girl! She is still hurt! Please take a look at her first!" she remembered and looked at the beautiful girl lying on the ground bleeding next to her.

"Yeah sure!" he said and walked towards the girl. She was really beautiful! Soujiro was relieved when he saw her breasts were bounded. He looked down at her injury and saw she was hurt pretty badly and wouldn't make it if she didn't have medical attention soon. He took the piece of cloth that Misao had used before to clean her injury and continued cleaning it, he didn't know a lot about medicine but he know her cut was serious. "Hm, Miss?" he said and she woke up but she let out a scream.

"Don't worry, you are safe now!" he said smiling and looked down at her "I can't assure you'll make it, but I promise miss I will do my best"

He finished cleaning her wound and looked at it, her liver, stomach and lungs were opened. She was going to die soon, but he didn't give up on her. The only thing he could do now was wait to see if she was strong enough to make it, but his hopes died when she stopped breathing.

"Miss! Don't leave me! Wake up!" He said and started mouth to mouth breathing, but he gave up after some minutes when he looked down at her and saw her dead. Her beautiful brown eyes opened and her skin pale. "Hm, Miss Misao, I lost her"

"WHAT! TRY MOUTH TO MOUTH BREATHING AGAIN! SHE CAN'T DIE!" she said as tears fell down on her face.

"We lost her! I tried enough already, we have to leave her behind and treat your wounds!" he said and walked to her.

"No! Soujiro there is still hope! She can't, she can't die!" she said and began crying.

"Be reasonable, there is no hope" he said and kneeled besides her. He took a good look at her stomach's injury, but it was not grave so he turned her around and looked at her back. It was really messy; her back was full of dirt, blood and sweat. He began cleaning her wound with his a piece of his clothes trying not to hurt her, but he failed when he heard Misao moaning in pain.

"It will hurt Miss Misao, but I need to clean your wound" he said and looked at the tie of her shirt. "May I?" he asked.

"Yeah, don't worry" she said and he untied her shirt, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw her breasts were bounded too. "Thank you Soujiro"

"Don't worry about me, we will talk later" he smiled at her and used her shirt to bandage her back and stomach. "You will be okay" he said and took his gi off and placed it on top of her to keep her warm.


	5. Peaches

Hello there

**Hello there! Haha I am inspired today so I will keep writing! Thanks for reading my story! I promise some action any time soon! :D**

**Disclaimer: Anythig related to the anime or manga "Rurouni Kenshin" belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

"It will hurt Miss Misao, but I need to clean your wound" he said and looked at the tie of her shirt. "May I?" he asked.

"Yeah, don't worry" she said and he untied her shirt, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw her breasts were bounded too. "Thank you Soujiro"

"Don't worry about me, we will talk later" he smiled at her and used her shirt to bandage her back and stomach. "You will be okay" he said and took his gi off and placed it on top of her to keep her warm.

She quickly fell asleep and he looked down at her, she was really really beautiful, now that he was able to see her, she was no child, she was a woman, a mature woman. But he wasn't falling for her, he knew why he was with her, he was using her, he needed her to find Lord Aoshi, there were no feelings in their relationship other than friendship. _'Is this friendship?' _he asked himself, but denied it a second later, he couldn't feel anything for anyone, whatever the relationship he had with her, it was superficial.

He fell asleep next to her, hoping that she would be better the next day. Without his gi he was cold, but he knew she needed it more than him.

"Soujiro! Soujiro?" He felt someone shaking his shoulders and opened his eyes. He quickly looked up and met Misao's green eyes.

"What is it? What time is it?" He asked and remembered what had happened last night "ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Yeah I am fine, but you snore" she said and laughed.

"Of course I don't!" he said blushing "Now let's take a look at your injuries"

He kneeled next to her and she saw him without his gi, he was really strong! She first thought he was skinny and frail, but after looking at him, his chest uncovered, she saw Soujiro was muscular, his chest and his arms were strong, like the ones of a swordsman. He was now completely handsome, from head to toe.

"Hm Miss Misao?" he said, her eyes on his chest amazed. "Are you sure you are fine?"

"What? Oh yes I am fine" she said blushing and looked down. "I wanted to thank you for yesterday and I wanted to apolo…"

"I told you not to worry about it" He interrupted and met her gaze but she glared at him.

"It is my time to speak" she said firmly and continue talking "As I was saying before you interrupted me, I am sorry, because nothing of this would have happened if I hadn't tried to leave you behind"

"Leave me beh…" but she placed a finger on his mouth and continued speaking.

"Yes, yesterday I left you because I was leaving you behind, I was sick of you, and I didn't want to be with you, four more days around you? Common, it was too much, but now I am glad I met you" she said and smiled at him. "And I want to thank you; I don't know how I should thank you! You saved my life"

"Apology accepted, I was sick of you too don't worry" he said and she laughed "and don't worry about me saving your life, I didn't have a choice"

She smacked him playfully and he laughed "What do you mean by 'I didn't have a choice'?"

"Just kidding" he answered "So how are you feeling today?"

"Better, I think we can keep walking" she told him and tried to stand up, but she failed.

"We can't keep walking in your condition, we will have to rest for today" he said and smiled.

"Another day with you?" she asked kidding and he laughed

"Yep, another day with me" he stood up. "We need to eat something, so I will take you to a cave"

"You will take meeee?" she asked and emphasized the 'me' when he carried her in bridal style. She was in his arms.

"Yeah, I will take you" he said and began walking. He could go faster, but he didn't want to hurt her.

He walked and she fell asleep in his arms, she was not heavy to him, she was a small woman but somehow she felt good in his arms. He kept walking for half an hour and heard his stomach asking for food. He knew Miss Misao was hungry too, so he tried to hurry his pace and finally began running, but he woke her up.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Why are you carrying me!" she asked and struggled.

"I am taking you to the cave" he answered and smiled. "We need to look for food, I will leave you in a cave and I will take care of that"

"Okay, Thanks again" she said and smiled "I am starving indeed"

"I know" he laughed "Oh look! A cave!"

He walked towards the cave and let her down inside against the wall. He placed her money next to her and handed her be bucket of water. But he was surprised when she gave him the money.

"I don't want it anymore" she said "It is yours"

"Well, hm thank you I guess" he said and smiled at her "But I don't find it useful in here"

"I guess you are right" she said and looked at him "So go look for food…please"

"Yeah, what would you like to eat?" he asked her

"Anything but mushrooms" she told him and he laughed. Before she knew, he was gone. _'Damn he is fast!'_

She started thinking about Soujiro, dammit she was lucky to have found him. They had become friends, at least she thought that. But in some way, she liked him. He was funny, handsome, nice chest, nice arms, nice butt…wait what? _'What is happening! I love Shinomori Aoshi! I can't fall for Soujiro! He is just an acquaintance'_ She knew she was lying to herself, he was more than that, he had saved her once and he made her laugh. He was really kind and thoughtful, she was confused. _'I just want this to be over' _she lied to herself again, she was really enjoying this trip in some way. She wanted to be near Soujiro.

Misao sat down for a few more minutes, thinking about everything, but from one second to another Soujiro was standing in front of her.

"YOU ARE BACK!" she said and smiled at him. "And you brought food!"

Soujiro was standing in front of her, holding eight peaches on his both hands. He smiled at her and walked towards her.

"Yeah, peaches I hope you like them" he sat down next to her and gave her one "I found a tree not far from here"

"I have never tried peaches before, but I have always wanted to!" she said cheerfully and took the peach Soujiro was offering her "Thanks again"

"Stop thanking me please" he laughed "You are welcome"

"IT IS DELICIOUS! OH I LOVE YOU! IT TASTES SO GOOD!" she shouted….wait had she just said that she loved him?

'_She loves me?'_he thought but his thoughts were interrupted when Misao took a peach and put it in his mouth.

"EAT! You will love them!" she demanded and laughed, he looked so cute with a complete peach in his mouth.

"I've tasted them before, yeah I love them" he said after swallowing the peach.

They sat down side by side enjoying their lunch, they were happy for the first time and enjoying each other's company. Even Soujiro started to like Misao. He couldn't deny it, he felt something for her, she was his first friend and she was beautiful.

Misao then looked at the handsome man in front of her and asked "Who are you Soujiro?"

"What do you mean?" he answered and smiled

"Well yes, you haven't yet told me who you really are; I don't even know your complete name"

"I am Seta Soujiro" he told her "But I hate Seta, so you can call me Soujiro"

She laughed "No but, who are you really?"

"Well, hmm, I am a trained swordsman, I am eighteen years old…" he started talking but he was interrupted.

"Yeah I know that, what else! Tell me about your childhood! About you!" she demanded smiling but she worried she had said something she shouldn't have when Soujiro looked down.

"I wouldn't like to speak about my childhood, let's just say it wasn't something worth remembering" he said and his smile was back on his face.

"I am sorry" she said and he looked at her smiling "why do you always smile?"

"Hmm, what? Why do I always smile?" he said and put his hand on his head "I got used to it I guess, there is no reason to be sad"

"I guess you are right" she said and moved closer to him and he saw this.

"Hmm, miss Misao? How are your injuries?" he asked and moved back away from her "I would like to look at them"

"Sure!" she said and allowed Soujiro's hands to un-bandage her shirt.

"Wow! You are a fast healer miss Misao!" he said surprised looking at the wound in front of him, it was almost healed but it was still there.

"So I've heard before" she said and smiled at him "So…am I going to bleed to death?"

"Of course not! You will be able to walk tomorrow!" he said and took another peach into his mouth.

"I want to keep walking today!" she told him and stood up, with some of his help

"Of course not! Miss Misao you can't walk in you condition!" he answered insulted and laughed.

"Well then carry me" she demanded.

"What?" he asked surprised, she wanted him to carry her?

"You heard me, you are fast and strong enough" she said and put puppy eyes on her face, it was the first time she used them against Soujiro and they were really irresistible.

"Ok then!" he said accepting defeat, those eyes were too much for him. He stood up and carried her on his back.

"Run as fast as the wind Seta!" she teased him and laughed when Soujiro jumped and she jumped with him.

"Don't call me Seta and everything is fine between us!" he said kidding and used his Shikuchi.

"WOOOOW!" she said, it was everything she could said! He was too fast! "What are you doing!"

"I'll explain later" he answered and kept running.

He stopped when the sun was down. He was not tired at all, he had carried heavier things than Misao on his back before.

"WOW! THAT WAS…I MEAN WOW!" she said surprised and looked at him, he was laughing. "What are you laughing for!"

"It is just funny to see you so…confused" he answered and let her down from his back.

"Funny Huh?" she said and smacked him in the head, he laughed again. "Let's sleep"

"Ok, let's sleep" he said and and sat down against a tree. "May I get my gi back?"

"Oh, of course" she blushed, she had already got used to the so wonderful view of Soujiro's chest.

She sat down next to him, and they both fell asleep. She had her head on his shoulder. It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


	6. Going for the Kiss

Hi

**Hi! I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes you may find, I am really sleepy…haha I hope you like this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: Anythig related to the anime or manga "Rurouni Kenshin" belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

"Ok, let's sleep" he said and and sat down against a tree. "May I get my gi back?"

"Oh, of course" she blushed, she had already got used to the so wonderful view of Soujiro's chest.

She sat down next to him, and they both fell asleep. She had her head on his shoulder. It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

They slept comfortable side by side, Misao was healing pretty fast and she slept a lot and Soujiro, well he was tired of running and carrying her at the same time. When he woke up, he saw Misao on his shoulder and blushed. She was on his shoulder, and it felt so good. But wait! No no no! He couldn't be feeling this way towards her! He needed to lose her quickly and find Lord Aoshi! He looked down to her face, but this time he met Misao's green eyes. He forgot about everything and just looked at her. She looked back at him, his cobalt eyes, full of so many things; she could see he was so confused.

"How did you sleep?" she asked and broke the eye contact.

"Great actually, and you?" he answered and stood up.

"Wow, it was one great sleep in so long time! I think my wounds are healed already!" she said cheerfully "Would you mind taking a look at them?"

"Of course not! Let's see what we've got…" he said as he started taking her bandages off "Wow, it is not completely healed, but it is a great advance!"

"Yeah! So will I be able to walk today?" she asked impatiently and started jumping.

"Yes" he answered and smiled, she was too cute.

"Thanks Soujiro!" she said but she looked down "I mean, I forgot, no thanks"

"Don't worry abo…" he was saying, but he suddenly felt her arms around him, she was hugging him. His first hug in all his life came from her. "Miss Misao?"

"What is it?" she answered smiling, "Oh my God, I am hungry Soujiro!"

"Hmm it's nothing, hungry?" he said and laughed "we can eat peaches if you'd like to"

"Let's begin walking" she told him and started looking up for fruit.

"Miss Misao?" he was still stunned by her hug "What was it with that hug?"

"Well it was just a friendly hug, you know" she answered and met his cobalt eyes.

"It's just that I've never been hugged before" he said shyly and looked down.

"Oh Soujiro, well whenever you feel like a hug, just say it!" she told him and he smiled at her.

"Thank you" he said and she stopped walking.

"Don't thank me, it is not like I've done anything at all" she said and kept walking. "It was just a hug"

"Fine, Okay" he laughed and they kept walking looking for food. He wanted this to finish! He had to get rid of her or his feelings would be involved. His feelings? When did he start thinking about his feelings? Misao was really affecting him.

"Look over there!" she screamed and he jumped "A melon tree!"

"Hm, it is really tall!" he said "But I love melons!"

"Well it won't be a problem to me!" she said and smiled, but before Soujiro could smile back she was on a branch on top of him.

"Get down from there!" he screamed at her "Your wounds are not healed yet!"

"Oh I'll be fine! Don't worry!" she replied annoyed that Soujiro didn't trust her "I will throw them at you, so be careful"

"Fine! But don't aim for my head!" he shouted and saw two melons falling on top of him, he was fast enough to catch them both. "How many do you want?"

"I think five will do it for today and tomorrow!" she said and threw two more melons at him.

"Watch your step!" he screamed as she stumbled and almost fell.

"I am Okay!" she let him know and laughed.

"Don't laugh! You are 40 feet above ground!" he said and hit his head with his hand.

"I am fineeee" she said, but from one second to another she was in the air. She fell, though Soujiro had told her to be careful.

"MISS MISAO!" Soujiro said and tried to catch Misao, but she fell on top of him.

She was lying down on top of him, both on the ground. Though it hurt, Soujiro didn't think about it, he wasn't thinking about anything when he looked into her green eyes.

"Call me Misao" she said and looked at him, she was looking at his lips, they were so perfect and they were calling her! Soujiro thought the same; he was so focused on her lips that he didn't see Misao's head getting closer and closer towards his. She was going for a kiss! He had to do something fast!

Misao's lips were about to touch Soujiro's when he avoided her head and turned to his side. She quickly reacted and shook her head…

"I AM SO SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING ABOUT!" she apologized hurriedly. "I am sorry Soujiro! We are just friends!"

Soujiro was stunned; he didn't say a word…First a hug, and then this? But he wanted that kiss so badly! He knew he couldn't, he knew he should stay firm to his beliefs and let go of every feeling controlling his body. He was so stupid! One more second and he would be making out with Misao in that moment!

"Soujiro I am terribly sorry! I swear!" she continued but he interrupted her.

"Don't worry about it" he said dryly "So, can I call you Misao, miss Misao?"

"Soujiro?!" she asked and worried, he was not the Soujiro she knew.

"What is it?" he said, still not smiling "Are you okay Misao?"

"Soujiro!" she screamed and slapped him hard.

"Ouch!" he shouted and laughed "What was that for!"

"Hmm…nothing!" she said and looked at him, relieved that it had worked. "I am sorry about before!"

"Oh, don't worry about it!" he assured her and smiled. "It's okay, so watermelon? I love them!"

"Yeah! I love them! But we've only got four" she said and looked down "Because of my small incident"

"4 is enough" he smiled and looked at her "Don't you ever do that again! It was too dangerous"

"Are you worried about me?" she teased him and laughed "Since when?"

"Hmm…well, since…" he didn't know what to say "Oh never mind, let's eat"

She laughed and sat down, he copied her and they were now facing each other. _'What was that! I almost kissed him, if it wasn't for his self control I would have betrayed Lord Aoshi already! I am so stupid! And why did it happen? He is nothing more than a friend and it must stay that way! But I think I like Soujiro…no it can't be! I mean he is great! He saved my life once, he makes me smile, he is handsome, Oh I am really confused. Stupid men!" _She thought as Soujiro was cutting the melon open with his sword. _'What is he thinking about!'_

He was a lot more confused than her, this was new to Soujiro! Friends, hugs, kisses. It was a new world to him. Love? He had never felt it before, but it felt so good. _'What is happening to me! She is destroying me! I am Soujiro the Tenken! Tenken the Heavenly Sword! I am one of the strongest men in all of Japan! How can I be feeling this, but she is so beautiful, so great, AHH my feelings for her must stop now! 2 more days and I am done with her, I can do this!' _he thought.

They ate together, both lost in their thoughts, so silence was ruling their meal. The melon tasted really good and it was thanks to her they were eating it.

She dared to look up and meet his gaze. She saw he was as confused as she was. Was this…love? 


	7. Under the Rain

Hi

**Hi! I've been updating a lot :D so I hope I receive more reviews soon.**

**Disclaimer: Anythig related to the anime or manga "Rurouni Kenshin" belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

They ate together, both lost in their thoughts, so silence was ruling their meal. The melon tasted really good and it was thanks to her they were eating it.

She dared to look up and meet his gaze. She saw he was as confused as she was. Was this…love? 

They finished eating and they kept walking, they could both see they were confused. They were quiet all the way until the sun had finally set and it was dark.

"We should sleep I guess" Misao suggested and looked up at him.

"Yeah, it is dark already" he agreed and lay down, she copied him but this time she didn't lie next to him.

"'Night." She said and turned around, her back facing Soujiro.

'_Why did he feel so…bad?' _he thought and turned around. They both quickly fell asleep.

The next morning was cloudy, it was actually a miracle, the last 3 days had been really changeable, from cold to sunny, and so they were grateful for any rain that fell that day. She woke up before him and looked around. She saw Soujiro lying away from her, his sword in his hand. She looked at him and felt so confused! She wanted this to be over, she wanted to see Lord Aoshi. She stood up but woke Soujiro up.

"Oh, did I wake you up?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, don't worry about it" he said and looked at the sky "we might be expecting some rain today"

"Finally!" she said and smiled. She hadn't given him a smile since yesterday and she soon remembered everything. The hug, the "kiss".

"Yeah, finally" he said and smiled back at her. "So let's have some breakfast"

He took one of the melons they had left and cut it open. She sat down in front of him and looked at him cutting the melon. The fruit was great! It was one of the best melons she'd ever tasted! She was so proud of herself.

He looked at her and finally said a word "Two more days…Misao"

"So, I see you are calling me Misao" she said and blushed, it made her remember their scene before.

"I am sorry if it bothers you…hm Miss…" but he was shut up by Misao.

"Misao is fine, I call you Soujiro all the time" she said and smiled. This was awkward.

"So two more days and we arrive, I think we will go different ways" he suggested "I have some friends in the next town who are expecting me"

"Yes…hmm don't worry about it, I can go to Tokyo all by myself" she said disappointed, she enjoyed Soujiro's company.

"I am sorry Misao, but I need to meet my…"

"Fine! I get it!" she said annoyed and looked down at her melon "I will find someone else"

"Hmm…okay I am sorry" he said, he was sad because he didn't want to hurt Misao, but he knew he had to leave her behind and look for Aoshi once she was helpful to him. "But I can stay with you until you find a clue about your friend"

"I said I am fine!" she repeated and glared at him, but he smiled.

"I am sorry, so I think we have to keep walking" he said and stood up. She copied him and began walking behind him.

Even tough she was so confused; she wanted to stay with Soujiro. She felt protected next to him, he was cheerful and strong. She didn't want him to leave her. She had to do something to stop him! And soon…

Soujiro was sad too, he liked his only friend's company, but he had a duty to fulfill. He had to find Aoshi, and for the first time in his short life, he felt sorry for someone, for Misao.

They kept walking into the forest, but while they were walking they heard a few laughs behind them.

"Who is there!" Soujiro asked standing in front of Misao protecting her. He placed a hand on his sword and took his fighting stances "I asked: WHO IS THERE!"

He got no response but laughs, he was not annoyed, he was patiently waiting for the people to show up. And his wish finally fulfilled when he saw around twenty men in front of him.

"Oh boy, don't you remember?" a man asked, Soujiro looked at him but he didn't recognize him.

"It's him! The man from the other night! The one who attacked me and the girl!" she said scared "He's come for revenge!"

"I am not here for you girl, don't flatter yourself" he said laughing "I am here to kill this boy and let him now who is the chief here"

"You can try" Soujiro challenged him and smiled "But it won't be easy"

"Oh I know that!" he said still laughing "I have grouped twenty of the most wanted criminals in Kyoto"

"It won't be easy for you" he said and looked at him; the man smile disappeared as he saw Soujiro smiling in his battle stances.

"I'll help you Soujiro!" Misao offered "I am a member of the Omiwaban group! I can take five men down!"

"No, you stay here and don't move" he ordered her and smiled "Don't worry, I can take them all"

"You seem confident for someone who is about to get killed" the man said and ordered the twenty villains to go against Soujiro.

Soujiro was a really skilled swordsman, but he couldn't fight everyone and protect Misao at the same time. He killed three men in one move and Misao met his eyes…

"It's alright, don't worry" he said and killed another five men.

He kept fighting, it was a piece of cake to him, but he was so focused on the fight that he lost sight of Misao. He blinked and when he opened his eyes he saw a man holding Misao by her wrists and another one with a sword pointing at her.

"Wait! NO" he asked them "Don't you dare! Leave her out of this, come fight me!"

But in one fast movement, Misao was free from the men's arms and both of them now lay on the ground bleeding.

"I am not weak Soujiro!" she said smiling and looked at him "WATCH OUT!" she warned him as one man behind him hit him with his sword and cut him deeply on his right shoulder.

"Well done!" the man said, the one who was commanding the attack "I thought it would take longer"

"Soujiro!" Misao screamed and threw a kunai at the man who had attacked him. "Leave him alone!"

"AHHH!" the man screamed in pain as the kunai had hit his head.

"You bitch!" the commander said and ordered five men to attack her, but she was fast enough to him three of them before they got near her.

She looked down at Soujiro, he was hurt but he was still conscious. It began raining, she wasn't grateful for it now!

"Soujiro! You have to help me!" she ordered him and smacked his head.

"I never said I wasn't going to" he said and stood up "I will help you Misao"

Soujiro killed five more men and Misao took care of three more. She looked over at Soujiro, his shoulder looked really bad, but he was strong enough. She just had some scratches on her. It was her time to play hero! She wasn't giving up! She was going to fight and not give up.

There were two men left and the chief. He looked at them and unsheathed his sword, he killed the two men standing besides him and began running towards Soujiro, ready to kill.

"MISAO GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he ordered as Misao stood in front of him

"No way! I am fighting him this pay! I'll make him pay for what he did!" she said determined and she avoided his first attack. She threw three kunai at him but she missed him. He was really fast, but she could do it. She jumped to a branch and attacked him, but she missed again and he cut down the branch she was on. She fell to the ground and looked up to the man who was determined to kill her. But she blinked and he saw the man lying on the ground, dead and Soujiro standing in front of her.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF THE WAY!" he screamed at her, she had never really seen him this angry.

"I wasn't going to see how that man killed you!" she replied annoyed and stood up.

"He was not going to kill me! I am a trained swordsman! One of the best in all of Japan!" but he quickly shut up when he realized he had said more than he should.

"Oh! Don't brag!" she replied and walked to him, she looked up and met his eyes "It doesn't suit you"

He looked into her eyes and fell for them again, the same thing happened to her when she found herself lost in his cobalt eyes. She was so beautiful; she was all wet and messy, with some scratches in her face. But her mouth was intact, he looked at her mouth and in a quick move, he pressed his lips against hers.

SOUJIRO WAS KISSING HER! He rapidly broke the kiss "I am sorry! I shouldn't have…" but he couldn't say anything else when he felt Misao's lips on his. She was kissing him back. He placed one hand on her head and the other one around her waist.

She then realized how much she loved Soujiro. She wasn't confused anymore! She loved Soujiro as much as she loved Lord Aoshi! Or did she love him more?

Soujiro interrupted the kiss and took a breath, but a second later his lips met hers once again, this time he asked for permission to let his tongue in her mouth, so she opened her mouth and enjoyed her kiss with the man she loved. He was kissing her hard.

They broke the kiss when she pushed him away from her gently…

"Soujiro! What are we!" she asked startled

Soujiro froze; he had just realized what he had done. He completely fell for her! He felt something for her and he didn't know what it was! "Hmm…what do you mean?"

"I mean, what are we doing!" she asked surprised and smiled at him, she loved him but didn't know if Soujiro loved her back.

"I am confused, just give me some time" he said and walked away from her, his hand on his wounded shoulder.


	8. Tears Running Down her Face

Hello

**Hello! Well I know Soujiro and Misao are going pretty fast, but I'll try to complicate things a little…reviews please :D**

**Disclaimer: Anythig related to the anime or manga "Rurouni Kenshin" belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

They broke the kiss when she pushed him away from her gently…

"Soujiro! What are we!" she asked startled

Soujiro froze; he had just realized what he had done. He completely fell for her! He felt something for her and he didn't know what it was! "Hmm…what do you mean?"

"I mean, what are we doing!" she asked surprised and smiled at him, she loved him but didn't know if Soujiro loved her back.

"I am confused, just give me some time" he said and walked away from her, his hand on his wounded shoulder.

Misao began walking behind him, she was not confused anymore, she loved Soujiro but she knew her love towards Lord Aoshi was still there. Soujiro….well he was really confused. He had never experienced love before; all his life was full of hate, sadness, misery but not love. So much had been happening in that trip, it had changed him in some way. He started feeling things he had never felt, he had blushed, he had felt butterflies in his stomach, he had kissed someone! He was Soujiro the Tenken! What was he thiking?

They walked in silence for an hour or more, it was still raining. She was looking at him, waiting for any sound emitted from Soujiro's mouth, but nothing came out of his lips. He was so damn confused and she had it all clear. Misao decided to give him some time and space so she joined his silence and kept walking.

The sun had set already and they were still walking, by this point of the day, they were sleeping already. Misao was worried about Soujiro, he hadn't said anything yet, what was she supposed to do? He had kissed her, it was he who began.

"We should go to sleep now" Soujiro finally said in a low voice, but he didn't turn around to meet her gaze.

"Sure, I was waiting for you to say it" she answered and obediently lay down against a tree.

"'night" Soujiro said and closed his eyes.

The next morning Soujiro woke up as confused as the day before, he knew he had taken too much time thinking about that kiss and Misao was going to ask him any time soon. He stood up and looked down at the beautiful woman sleeping next to him; he needed time for himself so he left walking silently without waking her up.

'_What is this? I don't know…I've never felt love before, I don't know how it feels like, is this love? I mean I like her, but I don't love her, I can live without her. This is my last day with her, nothing will happen. She will help me find Shinomori Aoshi and I will leave her behind, we won't probably meet again'._ It was so difficult, this was new to him, but he liked it. He was the one who had kissed her! He started it!

He was sitting in the middle of the road thinking and he stayed there for another hour, but he suddenly remembered Misao was going to wake up.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Misao opened her eyes and looked around…she was alone! Where did he go? She stood up and began looking for him desperately; she didn't want to be left alone. She liked his company and she loved him, or she liked him…She knew this was wrong, she couldn't be falling for someone else other than Lord Aoshi, she was saving her first kiss for Aoshi, but at that time it felt so right.

"SOUJIRO! SOUJIRO WHERE ARE YOU!" she began screaming _'He left me' _she thought as she kept walking and looking in every direction but saw no one. Tears began falling through her face, she didn't want him to go!

"Soujiro! Where the hell are you!" she kept saying, weaker each time. She was crying now. "Why did you…why did you leave me?"

She fell to her knees and sat down against a tree. She was crying for Soujiro, she missed him. Time passed and she was still alone in the forest, she had got used to his company.

Soujiro was sitting too, he was not crying but he was so confused! He didn't want to see her, but he wanted too at the same time. He stood up and began walking to where Misao was.

"Misao?" he asked and looked at her, she was crying and she was in pain, he couldn't stand seeing her like that "Misao what is it?"

"Soujiro? Is that you?" she asked and looked up, she met his cobalt blue eyes and smiled, tears running down her face "You didn't leave me!"

He then realized she was crying for him, he had made her cry and it fell so wrong. "I am sorry, I wasn't trying to leave you, I just needed some time to think, please stop crying"

"I can't" she said as she began cleaning her tears from her eyes and cheeks "I can't stop crying dammit!"

He then did was he thought was right…Misao kept crying, but she then felt arms around her, two strong arms and his hands removing her tears from her eyes. "Don't cry Misao" he said and kissed her forehead. She looked up to meet Soujiro's cobalt eyes, but she quickly looked down, she didn't want to kiss him again and confuse him more.

He hugged her for a few minutes more; they were sitting side by side, his arms holding her tight around her. She felt so good in his arms, but he couldn't let this continue so he let go and stood up.

"Let's keep walking" he told her firmly and politely.

"Wait…Soujiro" she said and looked up at him, still sitting "We need to talk"

He didn't want this moment to come, but he knew it had to happen "I guess you are right" he said and sat down besides her, he looked at her but she was looking down crying again.

"Misao, please don't cry" he said in a weak voice and smile "I can't see you like this"

"Why…I mean why can't you see me like this?" she knew the answer to the question, but she wanted to hear it from him.

"Well…hmm, it's because" he said and looked up, he had to say it! "I CAN'T STAND TO SEE YOU IN PAIN! That's it" he moved away from her and looked down.

She saw he was in pain as well, but he was bottling it all up in a smile. "Soujiro stop smiling! You are sad I know it!"

"What makes you think I am in pain?" he asked surprised, nobody ever before had guessed what he was feeling.

"I can see it in your eyes…fuck stop smiling now!" she ordered him and met his gaze. Her eyes were full of tears and Soujiro's full of mixed emotions.

"Miss Misao, this between us, whatever it is…it can't be" he told her smiling, but his smile disappeared when Misao began crying harder.

"WHY! WHY DID YOU KISS ME IF YOU KNEW THIS COULDN'T HAPPEN!" she asked confused and was so angry.

He looked at her face, she was all red and angry, but she was sad at the same time. It was true; it was his entire fault, if he had more self control.

"I AM SORRY!" he shouted and looked down, his smile had completely disappeared "I can't, you don't even know who I am"

She then used her hand to move Soujiro's head in order to look into his eyes… "Who are you Soujiro!"

"I…I can't say" he said and freed his head from her hands

"You are impossible!" she told him annoyed and stood up "Let's keep walking, I just want to arrive and lose you!" she lied.

"Fine, let's keep walking" he answered disappointed, but he was smiling.

"One more day huh?" she asked cleaning her tears from her cheeks "I can't be with you!"

They kept walking in silence, Misao ahead of him. He hated this, he felt something for her and seeing her in pain made him feel sad.


	9. Counting Stars

Hi there

**Hi there! Haha I am sorry for any mistakes you may find…I remind you I am not an English native speaker :)**

**Disclaimer: Anythig related to the anime or manga "Rurouni Kenshin" belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

"You are impossible!" she told him annoyed and stood up "Let's keep walking, I just want to arrive and lose you!" she lied.

"Fine, let's keep walking" he answered disappointed, but he was smiling.

"One more day huh?" she asked cleaning her tears from her cheeks "I can't be with you!"

They kept walking in silence, Misao ahead of him. He hated this, he felt something for her and seeing her in pain made him feel sad.

This was their last day together, she was sad and relieved in some way. She was sad because she had begun to like and love Soujiro, but somewhat relieved cause it was going to be over and her life would return to normal.

Soujiro HAD to lose her, she was changing him and he couldn't let that happen. He was supposed to be one of the strongest men in all of Japan, and Misao was only making him weaker and confused. He had learned to love her as a woman, she had been his first friend and he had his first kiss with her. His first kiss…_'Wow Master Shishio won't believe me'_

They had been walking for two hours and their stomachs asked for food. She wouldn't say anything, she was too mad at him.

"Miss Misao, I am hungry" he said in a shy voice and looked down; he didn't want to meet her angry face.

"Hmm…Ok fine" she said and turned around, but he then realized she was crying. He decided to do nothing about it because it could get worse, so he sat down in front of her and began cutting the last melon they had left.

She was looking down, occasionally cleaned her tears with her hand. Soujiro tried not to think about it, he was as confused as she was, but she was sad and he wasn't. It was his fault Misao was suffering. If just he hadn't kissed her! But she kissed him back! She was involved as well, but it was his entire fault in the end.

"Let's keep walking" she managed to say in a weak voice and stood up after she finished eating her melon.

"Yes" he agreed and stood up. He wanted to tell her who he was, why he couldn't be with her! But he knew he couldn't, he was the Tenken, not someone who could fell in love with the first woman he saw.

They kept walking in silence, Misao had stopped crying already but her face was all red. Why did he do that to her! He was so…huh mean! She was really mad at him, but she felt something for him too.

It was dark already when they decided to stop and rest. They sat one in front of the other, it was a cold day and she wasn't wearing anything but her shirt bandaged around her stomach and back. He looked at her, she was shaking, she was really cold…He thought about it for a moment _'I can't give her my gi! It would just complicate things a lot worse, but it is freezing and her wounds are still healing, I can't do this I have a heart, but nonono I can't and I won't' _

"What are you looking at?" she asked in a rude way "Stop looking at me"

"I'm sorry" he said and looked away "How are your injuries Miss Misao?"

"They are fine! Don't be a hypocrite, I know you give a damn about my health" she answered annoyed and laid down on the ground.

'_Touché' _he thought, what she didn't know was that he really did care, he had saved her life twice already. He had learned from Shishio that the Strong live, the Weak survive. If he didn't care about her, he wouldn't have saved her! He was now convinced; he for sure felt something for her "Miss Misao?"

"Hmm?" she asked and turned around to see him, he was laying next to her looking at the cloudless sky.

"The sky is beautiful tonight" he said and smiled, it was really beautiful, there were no clouds and there was full moon. The stars glittered and the light of the moon hit their bodies. "I used to look at the stars and count them when I was younger"

"That's pointless" she said and laughed "How could you count the stars?"

"You can't" he laughed and looked at her face "but it is fun and relaxing"

"Fun?" she asked annoyed, she was being sarcastic about her 'good' attitude towards him "Oh yes, when I was little I loved to count how many clouds there were in the sky!"

"Wait, that sounds even more difficult" he said as he started thinking about it "It is easier to count stars"

"Go to sleep Soujiro" she ordered him and turned around, but she heard him counting stars.

"Hmm…37, 38, 39, wait no what was it? 38, 39, 40" he said as he was pointing his hand at the stars he was counting.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked and looked at him surprised, he was now on the 50th star.

"55, 56, 57…Hm what?" he answered and looked at her confused gaze "Oh I am sorry, I forgot to tell you how to play the game"

"Game? What game?" she asked more than confused "What is the science in counting stars?"

"Well the game is about counting stars, but at the same time it is about finding shapes after every ten stars you've counted" he told her and saw her still confused "Like this, look"

"1,2,3,4,5…" he began counting and pointing at the stars he had counted "That is a...hmm, what is it, it has the shape of a horse!"

"It looks more like a pear to me" she said and moved her head so that she could see the bunch of stars in a different angle.

"No! it is a horse for sure!" he said and smiled.

"Of course not! It is what I say it is!" she answered and laughed "My turn now, 11,12,13…"

"I TOLD YOU! IT IS A TREE!" she said laughing after a few minutes they had been playing.

"Whatever you say, I still think it looks like an owl" he answered and received a smack from her. It had work, it had made her happy and she was laughing with him again.

"Agh, you are impossible" she said and met his gaze "I am tired Soujiro"

"Well then go to sleep, I will keep counting stars and win the game" he answered and received a second smack on the head.

"You never said anything about a winner!" she said disappointed "But I'll let you win, I know you can't beat me"

"Really?" he answered in a challenging tone "I think you are afraid to lose"

"Of course I am not, I am just sorry for you" she said and lay down again, but she was still looking at the sky.

"Sorry for me?" he said and poked her playfully in the ribs; he got a giggle from her. "I am sorry for you; I didn't know you were ticklish"

"DON'T YOU DARE…DON'T YOU…NO SOUJIRO! STOP IT!" she managed to say between her giggles "NOT FAIR! I AM…THE TICKLISH…ONE…HERE!" But she then realized she wasn't when she poked him in the ribs and he began laughing as well.

"Hey! No! Stop it! Ok! YOU WIN THE GAME!" he said begging for her to stop, he wasn't used to that, to beg for things. She finally stopped and looked into his eyes.

He looked into hers, but he then realized that it was happening again so he turned his head down and broke the eye contact.

"Why do you do this Soujiro?" she said in a weak voice, her tone had suddenly changed. "I mean, why do you say that there can't be anything between us, but then you tickle me and make me laugh!"

She didn't get any answer from him, so she kept talking.

"It is not fair! It is not fair at all! Don't you see it?" she asked him disappointed, she felt how her eyes began to fill with tears but she quickly cleaned them with her hand.

"See what?" he managed to say and looked at her.

"You, well you make me, you make me happy dammit!" she screamed and hid from his gaze "I love to be with you! I don't want this trip to be over! I probably won't see you again!"

So, she did feel something for him, but what was he supposed to do?

"I didn't know Miss Misao, but, hmm…" he said but she interrupted him.

"I told you to call me Misao, look we will be in the next down by tomorrow morning and I won't see you ever again! I don't know where you are from!"

"I am from Kyoto, Misao" he told her and looked down "But I think we won't see each other again"

"I knew it, so this between us, is it just a…game?" she asked him, tears were now running down her face.

"No, of course not, I am sorry Misao, I would see you again if it was up to me!" he answered hurriedly and looked at her.

"What are you? A slave?" she asked insulted.

"Kind of" he answered and dared to say "But you don't see it either!"

"What! WHAT IS IT THAT I DON'T SEE!" she asked him and cleaned her eyes.

"I, You, well YOU MAKE ME HAPPY TOO!" he answered and it was his turn to clean her tears.


	10. Farewell

Hi

**Hi! I want to thank ALL OF YOU for the reviews :) thank you so much…so I'll keep writing and make things a little bit more complicated between those two haha**

**Disclaimer: Anythig related to the anime or manga "Rurouni Kenshin" belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

"What are you? A slave?" she asked insulted.

"Kind of" he answered and dared to say "But you don't see it either!"

"What! WHAT IS IT THAT I DON'T SEE!" she asked him and cleaned her eyes.

"I, You, well YOU MAKE ME HAPPY TOO!" he answered and it was his turn to clean her tears.

She looked at him awed; she couldn't believe what he'd just said. They looked at each other for a few seconds, but when Soujiro saw that Misao was planning on kissing him again, he broke eye contact. He couldn't let this happen.

"What is it this time?" she asked disappointed when he stopped looking at her.

"Miss Misao…" she knew something was wrong "We have to stop this…now that we can"

"WHAT!! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU! AM I SOME KIND OF TOY TO YOU?" she looked so mad she turned red and tears began filling her green sea eyes "I can't, you are right, we can't keep this going…my heart belongs to someone else and you are just not worthy of me"

"Not worthy of you?" he raised an eyebrow; he was so confused…he wanted to be with her but he knew he couldn't.

"YEAH! You are not worthy of me at all and I don't want to see you ever again" she said and looked at him "I don't even want to be with you right now, I'm leaving"

"Wait! Leaving?" he asked surprised, she was crazy.

"I am not 'leaving' I am just not sleeping anywhere near you!" she screamed and stood up "You may not see me tomorrow morning"

"Where are you going to sleep?" he asked worried "but what if you get lost?"

"None of your business" she answered in rage "and I won't get lost you idiot, I've been traveling all on my own for months"

"Well I hope to see you tomorrow, good night miss Misao" he said politely

"Whatever" she turned around and walked away from him.

What had just happened? It was going all perfectly! She was finally laughing with him. She was so weird, but she was right in some way, he had behaved really unfairly. He knew she liked her, but he couldn't do anything about it. He had so much ahead of him.

He fell asleep after thinking for some hours, but he woke up before the sun came up. He wanted to see her before she left.

'_Where the hell could she go?'_he asked himself after standing up and looking around. He began walking and screaming her name, but he got no answer.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

She cried all night long, it was too much. How could she be so stupid? She knew it was not good to get involved with him. When she woke up she looked around but didn't see Soujiro. She still wanted to see him but it was not healthy and she knew it.

She looked around but finally decided to stay seated, she could walk later. Now she was waiting for Soujiro to arrive, but one hour had already passed since she'd woken up and he still wasn't there. _'What if he doesn't come?' _she started wondering, she didn't want to leave things the way they were yesterday! She had so much to say. But her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a shadow not far away from her. _'Who is…What? Hmm?'_

"MISAO? MISAO?" he was screaming and looking everywhere for her…It was Soujiro.

"Soujiro?" she asked surprised "I was wondering how much time it would take you!"

"MISS MISAO? IS THAT YOU?" he frowned and walked towards her "MISS MISAO! Thanks God I found you! I've been looking for you for two hours already! I began thinking you left me!"

"That sounds like a good idea" she said and looked away, she was still mad at him.

"Thanks for not leaving me" he said sincerely and looked into her eyes. He could see she was mad.

"Whatever, let's keep walking I want to arrive" she said in a rude tone and stood up.

"Okay, I think it will take us two hours" he smiled and began walking.

"Great, I am hungry!" she said cheerfully and walked after him.

"We could stop to eat something" he suggested.

"Ha, yeah sure!" she said sarcastically and speeded up her pace.

They kept walking for two hours, and they were just about to arrive and they were both thinking about it. _'What if I don't get to see her anymore? Well I think that's better, she has changed me and I can't let that happen. I've become weaker now, Oh master Shishio will literally kill me'_

Unlike Soujiro, Misao wanted to see him again. Even though she was so confused, she felt different without him. She had learnt to be around him, to enjoy his company and his kindness. But her heart had always belonged to Aoshi…but he hadn't even showed the slightest sign of attraction towards her! And Soujiro had already kissed her! It was all very confusing, but she knew that Soujiro was in a way better but impossible to be around.

They kept walking and walking, but Soujiro suddenly stopped and turned around to look at her. "We'll be there in ten minutes Miss Misao"

"Yeah so?" she asked unwillingly, she wanted to kiss him and hug him and everything related to affection.

"I just, well we won't see each other again" he said upset and looked down.

"It's not like I haven't heard that before, let's keep walking" she answered with all of her will power.

"I guess you are right" he said sadly, it was his entire fault.

They kept walking but out of nowhere Misao spoke "Wait! Soujiro! I don't want this to be over!" She couldn't bottle it up anymore.

'_Shit, why did she say that?'_he thought, it was getting complicated once more. "Miss Misao I've told you a thousand times, I can't be with you, who I am won't let me you've got to understand. I don't want to hurt your feelings again"

"I understand you haven't told me who you are" she answered "Well, let's keep walking…please just don't say anything."

He obeyed and kept walking, they now saw it. They had arrived and it was time to say goodbye. But that weren't his intentions, he was going to follow her and find Lord Aoshi. He felt so miserable, he was using her and he felt guilty. But it was what had to be done.

They were now walking down a road, restaurants and people around them. She knew it was time to leave him.

"I guess this is when we say goodbye" she said and looked down "Good luck on your search"

"Thank you Miss Misao, good luck on…" but he stopped talking when he felt Misao hugging him, crying.

"I'll miss you Soujiro, thanks for everything and I apologize for any trouble I was to you" she said in a weak voice. Was she, apologizing? It was he who had to apologize for everything.

He hugged her for a long time and said "I am sorry Miss Misao, I swear it is not you, it is me"

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow "How original" It was no time to be funny, but she had to say it.

"I know, but it is true" he laughed and gave her the last smile he thought he was giving her…he was wrong. "Goodbye"

"Take care" She said and cleaned her tears, but it did no good when Soujiro took his arms around her and walked away. It was so painful, she started crying again and he knew it but he didn't want to look back. Misao was in the past, he had to move on.


	11. A Fling

Hello again :) I am sorry for not updating, this next chapter will be the boring one, well you can say like that

**Hello again :) I am sorry for not updating, this next chapter will be the boring one, well you can say like that. Soujiro and Misao won't be together. I've been thinking a lot on what to do about it, this is the part of the story when Misao meets Kenshin, so if you read or saw the manga/anime of Rurouni Kenshin, you should know what's next. I promise I'll try to make this chapter brief. For those who know what happened, you can skip this part, but I recommend you to read it. Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: Anythig related to the anime or manga "Rurouni Kenshin" belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

He hugged her for a long time and said "I am sorry Miss Misao, I swear it is not you, it is me"

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow "How original" It was no time to be funny, but she had to say it.

"I know, but it is true" he laughed and gave her the last smile he thought he was giving her…he was wrong. "Goodbye"

"Take care" She said and cleaned her tears, but it did no good when Soujiro took his arms around her and walked away. It was so painful, she started crying again and he knew it but he didn't want to look back. Misao was in the past, he had to move on.

Misao stood paralyzed for a few minutes, but she then woke up when she tried to remember all that had happened. He was gone and he was not coming back. She had to get over him. _'So it's all like the beginning now, isn't it?' _she was thinking as she began walking 'I still have his money, Oh I feel miserable, I don't want it!' she cried and threw the bag full of money to the floor.

It was painful, but as the days went by she began to get over it. She realized it was a fling; she had fallen for him in only 8 days! And so…she kept moving her way to Tokyo and began thinking that she was going to see Lord Aoshi! And he was for sure not a fling. The first day walking was boring, and she starved to death.

'_I need money, so I am back in the old days'_she laughed at her thoughts, her life was becoming normal again. She was happy but sad at the same time, and she knew why. She missed him; he made her life different and gave it a spark. It just felt better to be around him than alone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As for Soujiro, well he didn't have time to think about this 'fling'…As he had decided before, he was following her every step, wishing that she would be helpful to him to find Aoshi. It wasn't a problem to him at all, he enjoyed seeing her because she had become his only friend, but he didn't look at her in any other way.

He had been following her silently for three days already but Aoshi was nowhere to be found. He was considering giving up and looking for him by himself, but he was enjoying spying on her. She was very funny, the way she robbed people. It was actually hilarious. She used her 'sexy voice' (at least she thought it was) to lure thieves and she then took their money away from them.

The fourth day he decided to go on his own and it actually worked because a few hours later Aoshi was standing in front of him after he defeated the four nyudos of abukuma.

**NOTE: This is the chapter where Aoshi meets Soujiro. **

**Soujiro asks him to join Shishio, but he denies. **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Misao kept walking and walking, she had been stealing to survive. It was the fifth day since Soujiro had left her and she had got lost. She was now in a town, fortunately for her she was not in the woods. It was dark and she put on her favorite cloak and got ready to rob some other men.

**NOTE: This is the part where Misao meets Kenshin. She discovers he knows something about Aoshi and decides to follow him. ****They walk together for days and he refuses to tell her anything about the Oniwaban group. **

**They keep walking until they come across an abandoned village, you know the one where the boy's parents were k****illed together with his brother. They then meet Saitou and this is where it gets interesting :) **

**Sorry for making this chapter so short, but I promise next one will be an interesting one :) **


	12. Soujiro?

**Hello!! So, what's happened? Kenshin and Misao ****are in the abandoned village and the meet Saitou. They decide to help the village and walk towards Shishio's location. Kenshin asks Misao to stay with the boy, but they disobey and follow them. **

**As for Soujiro, he is already with Shishio and they have been warned about Kenshin and Saitou approaching their location. **

Soujiro was standing outside of Shishio's fortress, waiting for Kenshin and Saitou to arrive. _'Why is it taking them so long?' _he thought. He had completely forgotten her and so had Misao. Their adventure was a thing of the past.

"Himura Battousai, and Saitou Hajime, welcome to our humble fortress." He said in a polite voice with his always present smile.

"Be careful Saitou, this is the man who killed Governor Okubo" Kenshin warned him.

"Oh no no! Today I am just your guide" he defended himself "I am not even armed. Shishio San is waiting for you, please come in"

They obeyed and entered the place. Shishio was there.

**NOTE: Here Kenshin fights Senkaku and wins. I don't need to write this. I'll write about what's happening with Misao…**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Wait! Where do you think you are going with that?" Misao shouted at the boy with a sword on his hand.

"Shishio's inn, for revenge" he answered and kept walking.

"Don't be stupid! You'll never make it alive to fight him!" she warned him and followed him, she wanted a fight too.

"Whether I can or not is not the problem! It' whether I do it or not!" he said rudely.

"Wait! Idiot Senkaku won't be alone at Shishio's inn! Shishio's place will be crawling with those masked soldiers. You won't make it past the front gates!" she told him, and she was right "So that's why, I am going to help you."

"You can follow me, but don't get in my way" he replied harshly, but he was on the floor a second later because Misao had kicked him hard.

Misao and the boy made their way to Shishio's fortress; they were now hiding behind some bushes.

"So, how are you going to help me?" he asked impatiently.

"Shh, they'll hear you!" she warned him and looked at the three guards standing on the front door.

"I heard the intruders are supposed to be good but…" one of them said.

"That won't matter against Senkaku's shredding blows" the other one finished the sentence.

"We won't get a turn this time, too bad" the third one said.

"Unfortunately…"Misao stood and faced the three soldiers "That just isn't true"

"Who are you!" one of them asked prepared to attack.

"Misao Makimachi does not give her name to villains!" she screamed and took her fighting stances.

"Didn't you…just give us your name?" one of them pointed out. _'CRAP'_ she thought.

"Never mind that! If you don't let us through I'll make you suffer!" she warned and attacked one of them. She knocked two men to the ground.

"You'll be the gide!" Misao turned and saw the boy pointing his sword at the guard who was left "You'll take me to Senkaku"

He obeyed and took them where Kenshin's fight with Senkaku was taking place.

"Here, take this door to the secret room" he said but Misao hit him and he fainted.

"They can't see us" Misao told him.

"Quietly now" he replied and looked at what was happening. Kenshin had won the fight against Senkaku.

'_I am not sure what's going on, but this is amazing'_Misao thought amazed at the scene before her. Kenshin was challenging Shishio to a duel.

"Don't bother hiding, you can come out" Saitou said and slid open the door where Misao and the boy here hiding. They both fell to the ground and let a moan of pain escape her mouth. She looked up to meet Saitou's eyes.

"Misao-dono! I told you to stay" Kenshin said surprised… _'but wait what! Misao?' _Soujiro thought '_it can't be! Or can it?'_

"I know but…"she stopped when she looked around and met Soujiro's gaze _'Is this, some kind of vision?'_

They looked at each other's eyes for a moment and Misao felt it again…But what?! What was he doing there! "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

The entire room looked at Misao and Soujiro confused. "Do you, hmm know each other?" Saitou asked laughing.

"YEAH! WHAT'S SO FUNNY! WHAT THE…WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SOUJIRO!"

'_Damn, I didn't see this happening' _He thought and stood frozen until Shishio's voice made him jump.

"Soujiro, what is this…hmm…girl?" he asked confused, this was new.

"I don't know her" he lied and looked at Shishio's eyes, his present smile was always there.

"Don't lie! Oh I know! You haven't told him about our little…hmm what could you call it? Our little ad…" she was interrupted by Soujiro.

"I don't know what she is talking about" he interrupted her, Master Shishio could never find out about his adventure or fling.

"Shut up! So that's what you didn't want to tell me! You are one of Shishio's men!" she screamed insulted, it was so painful…tears began falling down her face, but this time Soujiro didn't feel a thing.

"He is not only one of Shishio's men, he is his right hand!" the woman standing besides Shishio corrected her.

"You are kidding me right? How can this be!" she kept screaming but then Saitou placed a hand on her mouth to shut her up.

"Now can you kindly shut the hell up, we are in the middle of something" He said impolitely and freed his hand away from her when she bit him.

"I didn't think this of you, anything but this." She said calmly disappointed and cleaned her tears. He met her eyes and he felt it again, but this time it was different, it was stronger. He had hurt her horribly, and she would never forgive him for this.

"I…I am" he didn't know what to say, everyone was now looking at him "I don't know you"

"Ok so now, can we continue?" Saitou said rubbing his hand. Misao left the room crying and sat down against a wall. She could listen to everything they were saying.

"So now that all this is over, Shishio I'll fight you" Kenshin warned him and unsheathed his sword.

"Too boring" he replied standing up "As you are now you could never defeat me. I'll be waiting in Kyoto. Become the Hitokiri you once were and we'll try this again"

"You'll turn tail and run?" Kenshin challenged him.

"Soujiro, play with him for me" he asked him and threw his sword at Soujiro. He was still confused at everything that had happened, but he was smiling as always.

"Are you sure?" he replied. Misao was listening to everything that was happening, so Soujiro wanted to change Japan with destruction. When he said that he was one of the most powerful in Japan he meant it! She hated him, how had she fallen for him? He was playing with her the entire time.

"Yes, I'm showing him my Tenken as a reward for the Ryu Shou Sen" Shishio answered and left the room.

"That'll be my pleasure" he said mostly talking to himself. He unsheated his sword and took his fighting stances.

"Wait! Himura!" Misao decided to come out and help Kenshin "I've seen him fighting! He is really fast!"

"It's useless, trying to fight him with sword-ki is like attacking the wind" Saitou pointed out "He doesn't have any fighting-ki or killing-ki at all"

"That's why I am known as Soujiro The Tenken, or the Heavenly Sword" Soujiro said and Misao looked at him smiling

"Without joy, he was no fighting-ki, without anger, he has no killing-ki" It was Kenshin's time to talk "The finest swordsman couldn't read the ki of Soujiro's attack"

"For Battousai, who reads his enemy's intentions instantaneously" Saitou kept talking "It will be all the more deadly…"

"I am sorry but if we don't hurry…" Soujiro interrupted and everyone looked at him "I won't be able to catch up with Shishio's San"

"HIMURA!" Misao screamed and he looked at her "he is not emotionless, that's all I can say"

Kenshin looked confused and took his Battou-Jutsu stances.

"All right then I'll do it too" Soujiro copied his stances and smiled at Kenshin.

In less than a second, Soujiro's and Kenshin's attack was finished. It was all too fast! But unfortunately, Misao looked at Kenshin's sword broken in half.

"That's the match, isn't it?" Soujiro said proudly

"If neither side can go on, it is a draw" Saitou replied and Soujiro looked stunned at the destroyed sword on his hand.

"This is amazing" Soujiro said surprised "It's completely beyond repair. Well it was Master Shishio's after all " his smile returned to his face.

"This match had no winner or loser, you'll have to excuse me today, but if you can please fight me again…" Soujiro said walking towards the door where Misao was "Until then, find yourself another sword"

Soujiro walked besides her but didn't look down. Misao did look at his eyes "Coward" she whispered to him so that only he could hear. And he did.

He regretted all that had happened.


	13. Back in Kyoto

Hi

**Hi! So I don't really know what's going to happen next :S but I'll keep writin****g and hopefully something good will come out of this haha :) thanks for your reviews…**

**Warning: This will be a boring chapter ¬¬ I am sorry, I'll try to put everything in two short chapters I promise…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin**

Soujiro walked beside her but didn't look down. Misao did look at his eyes "Coward" she whispered to him so that only he could hear. And he did.

He regretted all that had happened.

When he left the room, he felt Misao's eyes following his every step. He really did regret everything that happened, but why? Seeing Misao again made him remember everything, the kiss, the hug, the friendship, she was the first one to make him feel like that. It was all so confusing. But he couldn't have fallen for a girl like her, she was all joyful and full of emotions, and it was not his thing. He had to admit it though, she had his first kiss. And let's face it, she wasn't the sexiest woman, she did look like a thirteen year old girl, but she didn't naked…wait what? He was Soujiro, the Tenken, and even though she had an amazing body, and that was actually true, he was one of the most powerful men in all of Japan; his love life wasn't the most important thing. It didn't even matter.

"Ugh…what's happening to me" he asked confused once he was alone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Misao followed him with her eyes until he was lost of sight. She didn't know what to think. It was not possible; her first kiss was with a cruel, horrible, but actually cute man. Yeah, he was cute and handsome and had a great ass, but it simply was impossible. She was Misao Makimachi, her heart belonged to someone else, a good man who had raised her and fought for what he believed. To her, Soujiro was the worst man on the planet and he didn't deserve her tears.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Saitou spoke. "Your boyfriend really knows how to fight weasel girl" and he had to use his sarcastic tone…

"Shut up!" anger flowed through her veins "he is not my boyfriend! And I do not look like a weasel"

"If you say so" he answered mostly talking to himself, Misao sent him a glare but he didn't notice.

"The Sakabatou, it's broken" she pointed out.

"And Shishio got away" _'Why did Saitou have to make things worse every time he spoke?'_

"For now, Shishio has pulled out of Shingetsu" Kenshin smiled at Misao "So I'm glad about that"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"It wasn't my fault" Soujiro said handing the destroyed sword to Shishio's hands "If you are angry, please be angry at Battousai"

"How could the reverse blade destroy the Nagasone Kotetsu like this?" Shishio asked himself confused "I may have underestimated him"

"Kotetsu?" he asked smiling. As always.

"Too bad your head isn't as strong as your arms" Yumi answered bluffing at Soujiro "It was a famous sword used by one of the bold thirty-one"

"Soujiro, would you do something for me?" Shishio asked him.

"Anything, as long as I don't have to pay you pack for the sword" Soujiro was too cute.

"Bring all of the Juppon Gatana" Yumi looked amazed at him "to Kyoto at once; I want to drag Hitokiri Battousai out of Himura Kenshin by force if I have to"

The three of them stood quiet; there was an awkard silence…

"Hmm, Soujiro?" Yumi asked out of the blue "I am still wondering, what happened back at the inn?"

"What do you mean?" he asked back "A lot of things happened"

"I mean about you little…friend" she continued "that girl…who looked like a weasel"

'_Did she look like a weasel? He had thought of her in many ways, but now that she mentioned it, it was a really good description of her'_ what should he answer? "Hmm…I don't know, maybe she confused me over someone else, no idea"

"I hope that's it" Shishio spoke this time, he couldn't find out about her "And that you are not lying to us"

"Oh please master Shishio" he defended himself with a smile "I would never ever lie to you"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**NOTE: As you've probably realized, I've changed some of the dialogues and I'll also change the story a little bit to fit this version…So what's happened? Saitou is gone and Kenshin together with Misao continue their way to Kyoto.**** Soujiro went looking for the Juppon Gatana…and that's it :) Thank you.**

"Himura! We're finally here!" Misao jumped cheerfully, she missed home "It's such a relief to be back! Come on, this way!"

Kenshin wasn't really listening to her, he was remembering old times. Bad times.

"HIMURA!" she screamed and brought him back from his daydreaming.

"Oro?"

"Don't oro me! What are you standing there for?" she pleaded him "And do you have to have the sword? It really sticks out, it is embarrassing"

"Your clothes are more embarrassing" he answered back and Misao kicked him "Anyway, you should go home first, I am sure they are worried about you"

"Home? We are already there, look" Kenshin oroed her, but she didn't listen "Hey Jiiya!"

"MISAO!" Okina screamed surprised, he was a crazy old man

"I'm back! I know I am late and I am sorry" she happily accepted his hug.

In less than a minute, the whole Aoiya was outside hugging and welcoming Misao. Okina asked Kenshin to stay for a while longer, and of course he agreed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Bring all of the Juppon Gatana all at once" Soujiro did a playful version of Shishio's voice "at once, sure like it is the easiest thing"

Soujiro had been looking for all of the Juppon Gatana days already. He had found some of them, but they were difficult men to track down. He was over Misao already, not a single thought of her passed through his mind. He had more important things to worry about, like finding ten miserable horrible men.

Three of them had already joined him and he was making his way to Kyoto. This trip was no fun at all, a fallen monk, a stupid ball of fat and a…how could he describe him? A flying man? It was pathetic. It wasn't Soujiro thing to think badly of others, but he had his moments. He had the ability to hide it all in a fake smile though, so there was nothing to worry about. Soujiro was considered as the most powerful of the Juppon Gatana, the heavenly sword, Shishio's advisor, his right hand. He felt powerful between those three.

"We are finally in Kyoto!" Soujiro said cheerfully, but none of them shared his excitement…gufu was the only thing he got from the stupid ball of fat. "Oh master Shishio will be happy!"

They entered Kyoto and kept walking, until they ran into someone "Oh look! He is an old friend of ours"

"Well fancy meeting you here" Soujiro said to Aoshi in a cheerful tone "So you did come to Kyoto! I'm so glad"

"You again?" he asked disappointed "you're very suspicious"

"We only got into Kyoto this morning" he answered smiling "and we happened to meet you!"

"I see. A chance meeting" Aoshi was not happy at all "I have been feeling you watching me from the shadows since"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I really do apologize" he begged and looked at him "I am sorry, so would you mind coming with us?"

"I told you before, I have no intention of working for anyone" he answered coldly and began walking faster.

"Oh, not at all. This has nothing to do with working with us" Soujiro said happily "Mr. Shishio only wants to see you"

At the end, Soujiro convinced Aoshi of following him…He guided the four of them to Shishio's inn. It took them short time.

"Here it is, well please come in" he invited with a smile

The five men followed a man, Houji, and took them to where Shishio was practicing his swordsmanship.

"Did you want something Houji?" Shishios training was interrupted "Uh, yes I received word of Soujiro's return"

"Now, now, don't be angry" Soujiro told him, he had become very friendly to his master "I'm back Mr. Shishio and I've brought all of the ten swords in eastern Japan" 'Good' was the only response he got from Shishio.

He began asking questions to the three of his three fighters, Anji, Henya and the stupid ball of fat…until he saw Aoshi.

Shishio offered Aoshi information about Battousai in return for his help to bring him down.

Soujiro was back to his old life, killing and destruction and he had already got used to it.


End file.
